


Papa's Smile

by Ereri_Garbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post Mpreg, Scenting, There's like half a maybe sex scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and maybe one or two bad wrods, eren can read, is really off cannon, ooc but only cause it's cute, they have a baby, this is seriously just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Garbage/pseuds/Ereri_Garbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His daughter is five when she asks about her Papa's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, but this is cute I swear. And it just kinda happened when I was listening to Ed Sheeran at 3am procrastinating on my term paper. 
> 
> I've never posted on this website before! I'm usually on FF.net or Tumblr so this is totally new and exciting! I hope you like it! Leave me some reviews, good or bad, I love feedback ^~^

"Daddy why doesn't papa smile?"

The question is asked innocently enough. His daughter is 5 and a half, which she's always quick to point out, and she's finally starting to notice the smaller details of the world around her.

 

Like the characteristics of her parents.

In their world lacking a monstrous population of Titans and a smaller survey corps military group; Eren Yeager became a father.

He, an alpha, and his omega became the parents of Isabelle. A beautiful girl with thick black hair and too bright teal eyes, and a bouncing personality to match the younger of her two fathers.

And Eren was most likely the happiest father to ever exist in this universe.

His husband, his omega, his mate for life; levi Yeager (formerly Ackerman) was the other biological half of his precious child.

Eren, a child with so much to offer and a heart ready to prove himself to humanity, he met humanities strongest soldier. They shared the battlefield, countless losses and finally after 10 long years they shared victory.

 

In the beginning of their relationship, or their professional one at least, the two hadn't the slightest inclination to the possibility of being mates.

 

Levi was a brooding, silent person. With his black hair, grey eyes and below average height; he never made a point to express his emotions. Let alone deal with them. He much preferred the quiet seclusion of his office tucked away in the north tower of the castle. Ignoring the fact he was born (he would call it cursed, but once he gave birth to his daughter he couldn't bother to complain anymore) an omega at all costs, he believed it made him weak and didn't want to admit it aloud to anyone. The fact it was thick in his scent was bad enough for his pride.

Eren was much more expressive with his emotions, most revolving around a bloodlust to exceed Levi's own. The 15 year old boy was more eager to kill Titans than form compatible relations with anyone on a romantic level. And at age 15 he hadn't even begun to present yet, it was still a mystery if he would be and alpha, omega, or even a beta. His friends often whispered about the taller male with the bright eyes and shaggy hair. But Eren himself never seemed to care.

Until he was 19 and went into his first rut as an alpha. The scent was so strong that even the betas were dizzy on their feet. It was nearly as strong as an omega in heat, and that could only mean that Eren already knew his life mate and his scent was desperately calling out to his special omega.

Eren's own nose had reacted immediately, picking up the faint scent of mate, and his instincts were stronger than his reason. He abandoned his training and the 20 other cadets in the yard to sprint through the castle. Feet carried him up the north tower on a scarily familiar path, one he was known to take more often than was needed for someone as low on the totem poll as himself. Regardless of that fact, Eren couldn't help the sense of security he felt from being near the shorter man, and it was quickly becoming clear as to why.

The teen thrust the door open with more force than he should have, it slammed against the stone wall and almost bounced back in his face. He didn't notice it much because the only thing that registered in his rut muddled mind was mate. And mate was closer than ever now, sitting on the floor next to his desk trembling like he was freezing but his face was flushed a precious pink. Eren couldn't help himself from rushing across the room and nuzzling the older male.

An alpha’s first instinct was to be there for his omega, and the clear smell of distress was filtering through the air and it drove the alpha inside Eren up the metaphorical wall. Rubbing his cheek against Levi's Neck to press up against the swollen scent gland on the left side of his neck, Eren forced himself closer still, lifting levi into his lap and licking at the gland to offer more comfort. The older male keened at the feeling and wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders, a breathy whisper of "alpha" slipped past his lips and that act of submission was all it took for the young alpha to lose what was left of his control and strip the omega bare.

 

Just 10 months after their first coupling Eren had proposed to a flustered levi in the middle of the dining hall, full of their comrades. Levi accepted the proposal with red cheeks and a mutter of an angry and embarrassed yes.

Not 7 months after the wedding levi brought a positive pregnancy test up to their bedroom.

 

The alpha had been exhausted after a grueling day of preparations for their next scouting expedition when the omega burst through the door panting and reeking of panic. The 20 year old alpha was on his feet in second and beside his mate, pulling him into his arms and scenting him to try and discover the reason of his panic. But before his nose reached the sensitive gland levi shoved a piece of paper into his face. (Eren wasn't the most skilled reader but he could manage on his own for the most part) And clear as day in black ink at the top of the page in Hange's chicken scratch writing said "positive for male omega pregnancy".

The smaller omega glared up at his mate when he lowered the paper. "You fucker got me knocked up!" Eren was quick to defend that they were married so it didn't count as being "knocked up". Pregnancies were normal for mated alphas and omegas that had been coupling as long as they had. So Eren couldn't find it in himself to feel the same panic as his still worrying mate.

"I have to be on the next mission, you all need me." Levi had voiced worriedly, after he and Eren had had some of the best sex in their entire relationship. The bomb of pregnancy had riled the alpha up quite nicely and all protests died on the omegas tongue when his alpha pinned him to the mattress like he had.

Eren gave a muffled sound against the pillow his face was buried in. "Hey, it's okay. Your body is going to build a strong barrier around the fetus, I think it will be okay for this mission. You are only a few weeks along; your last heat was only two weeks ago, so as long as we are more than extra careful we should have a chance." Eren knew better than to promise safe travels, neither of them knew what would happen once they left the walls. But since Eren had full control of his titan powers there had been a large decrease in casualties and more successful missions.

Humanity was slowly winning the fight against the Titans. The possibility of survival was quite a large one, and levi clung a little tighter to his mate. They would be okay, levi knew that Eren wouldn't let anything happen to his little omega, especially now that he knew levi was carrying his litter. Alphas became more than a force to be reckoned with when their omegas were with child. Eren would most likely bare his teeth to any other alpha that dared to look at levi.

 

9 and a half months later, Hange cut levi open and removed a little baby girl from his stomach. He and Eren had decided to name her Isabelle Carla, after the two women they had lost too soon. The small child was washed and wrapped in a blanket before being delivered to the recovering omega and his protective alpha hovering closely at his side. Hange had never seen Levi's face so soft and genuine than it had been when he gazed down at his daughter. Eren’s chest was puffed with pride, a gentle hand on his omegas shoulder, nuzzling closer to his scent gland to show his praises.

Isabelle had started to grow too quickly for her parents liking, much to Levi's dismay she was talking and walking by age 2 and sleeping in her own room across the hall from their room at age 3.

Eren was the one that played with Isabelle most, he would take the little pup out into the grassy field by the castle and play chase in the dirt with her for hours on end, keeping the child giggling until it was bath time. Levi did the more parental things (not that Eren was slacking in that department, they shared tasks evenly and both loved and doted on their daughter and on the occasion Levi was up for a game of chase with his Alpha and pup) like giving baths and washing her clothes.

Levi hardly went outside the walls anymore, unless it was a larger more important mission that needed his skill set, Mikasa and his husband easily kept up the slack in his absence. After the tragic death of commander Erwin two years ago, levi had taken his place and Eren filtered into the role of new captain. Because of his new position it was easier for levi to stay behind and deal with strategies and dignitaries, he trusted humanities fight to his fateful soldiers and gave his all in the ways he best could now.

The honeymoon phase of his and Eren's marriage never truly faded, much to Levi's embarrassment, he still got weak in the knees when Eren smiled at him and couldn't help but melt when the stupid puppy like alpha called him pet names. It was so undignified that levi usually kneed his alpha in the stomach (not hard enough to bruise) and stalked off with his daughter in tow. But Eren was all too aware of Levi's true feelings and followed after him like to dedicated mate he was and kissed him softly away from prying eyes and whispered sweet things in his ears while Isabelle napped.

Back to now, 5 years after the birth of their daughter Eren sat at his desk in his own office (he and levi learned quickly it was a bad idea to share) with his five year old asking him why his husband was stoic.

 

When he didn't answer quickly enough for his little girl's tastes she asked again. "Why doesn't papa smile?"

"Your papa smiles all the time Izzy, you know that." And the statement was true, levi couldn't help but let his lips quirk up slightly every time the energetic girl walked into the room, or wandered the castle calling out to him while they played hide and seek. "His smiles are smaller than yours and mine."

Isabelle didn't seem to like this answer and frowned at her daddy. "But papa is mean to everyone. Like Aunt mikasa and Aunt Hange, he isn't very nice to Uncle Armin either or you."

Eren lets out a loud chuckle at the last accusation. "Sweet girl I promise your papa is very nice to me, he loves me. Just has a funny way of showing it sometimes." Eren realizes his words quickly and points out to his daughter. "But if a boy is rough with you it's no excuse, hitting you doesn't mean he likes you. If a boy hits you come find me and I'll teach him a lesson."

Isabelle nods at her father's warning, boys don't hit girls, she knew that. Aunt Mikasa had told her this countless times and had shown her how to stomp on mean boys toes and run away. "But papa hits you, how is that okay?"

 "Uhm..." The alpha trails off as he fishes for the right response. He knew levi loved him, Levi just wasn't good at accepting affection in public places and Eren was all too willing for PDA. Levi was defending himself from embarrassing comments from the recruits (or so he would claim later on) so Eren couldn't blame his older husband. But his 5 year old wasn't going to understand this. "Papa is different, he doesn't hit me for fun or because he's angry. He hits me because he doesn't like it when people see him embarrassed." Eren thinks that's a good enough explanation.

 Isabelle isn't satisfied yet, though. She looks up at her father with wide curious eyes and asks another question. "How do you know he loves you?"

_Because I feel it in my bones, my blood, my heart and my soul_. Eren thinks to himself with a fond smile. _I know it in the way he holds my hand under the table at meals, the way he's always looked out for me more so than the others, how he gives me the brief smiles in the morning when we wake up next to one another. I know it in the way he rubbed his belly while he was pregnant, and how he held you for the first time. I see it every time he smiles at you and his eyes sparkle with so much love my heart feels like it's going to explode... I know it because he whispers it to me late at night after you're tucked in and we are a mess of tangled limbs and shirt lazy kisses. When he says the words firmly and assertively against my the cloth of my jacket, pressing me into the nearest wall before I go outside the walls._

Eren keeps these thoughts to himself, instead his smiles down at his daughter with a gentle smile and lifts her into his lap. The little girl adjusts her sun dress and cuddles into her father's chest to look up at him. "I've always known. He's always tried his best to keep me safe, just like we do for you now. When we first met he made a promise to always watch over me and even now after all this time he still keeps that promise, and your papa has never broken a promise to me."

There's a knock on the door before it creaks open. "Eren have you seen Izzy I can't find he- oh!" Levi startles slightly at the sight of his daughter in Eren’s lap. Then he sighs heavily and shakes his head, hands on his hips and looking so much like a mother it makes Eren's heart flutter. "You know you aren't supposed to be in here  
when Daddy is working." Levi gestures for the pup to follow him out of the room but she shakes her head.

"Daddy is telling me about love." She states firmly.

Levi looks to Eren with raised eyebrows and all the alpha does is chuckles nervously. "She had a valid question and I think I answered it."

The omega’s cheeks darken with a blush and he looks down at his boots for a split second to collect himself. Then he's looking at his family with a small smirk. "What did you ask daddy?"

"Why you don't smile." Izzy looks a little guilty when she says it, clearly her papa is giving her one of the little smiles her daddy had mentioned and it hits her that her papa does smile a lot. As long as it's at her. "And then I asked why you hit daddy when you love him."

Levi blanches slightly. He'd never intended harm on his mate, and he certainly never wanted his daughter to question his love for Eren. And his aggressive treatment of the brat was long gone, his bouts of frustration when it came to Eren ended up with a soft knee to the stomach or a hard elbow to the ribs. Never breaking bones and if there were bruises they were gone within the hour. The omega also wonders what Eren’s response had been, did the alpha defend him? He had to have defended him, Eren was the most loyal and caring alpha he had ever come across. Not once had he pushed levi the way most alphas did and Eren had only used his "alpha voice" maybe three times in their six years as a mates pair.

Izzy answers Levi's silent thoughts a moment later. "Daddy told me it's because you don't like to be embarrasseded and that he knows you love him becauses you don't break your pwomises."

Levi resists the urge to scold her on her grammar, she knows how to speak properly like a big girl. The guilt that stirs in his heart dissolves when Eren reprimands the girl just as levi stops biting his tongue. The omegas lips twitch a fragment more at the sight of Izzy puffing her cheeks out in annoyance, she doesn't like being reminded of her lisp and crosses her arms. "I still wanna know why you're a meanie to all the other peoples."

"I don't like a lot of people." Levi laughs at the little girl with the shiny black hair. "And the people I do like are used to me and my lacking personality."

The wording is a bit above Isabelle's pay grade and Eren translates easily. "He means that everyone understands that he's hard headed."

"But papa uses bad words a lot."

Levi gasps a little at that, he hardly ever swears in front of Izzy and if he slips up he always tells her not to repeat the words. "That’s a bad habit, like daddy biting his fingernails."

"I don't do that anymore!" Eren whines but the damaged cuticles on his fingers tell another story.

The young pup sighs wistfully and glances between her parents. They're both smiling at her, her daddy's smile makes his eyes squint and his lips thin and her Papa's smile is small but she knows it's there.

With a smile she giggles. "Papa doesn't break promises to daddy and so he loves him."

"Exactly." Levi's words worm into Eren’s heart from across the room and he squirms slightly at the warm feeling in his gut.

"I love you too." Izzy says to both of parents with a wide grin on her Lips.

"And we love you." The mates say at the same time and it causes a childish giggle to bubble out of Isabelle's mouth.

With a resounding sigh levi finally crosses the room to the large desk and pick his daughter up and sets her on the floor with a fond pat to the head. "Go wash up for lunch, Hange is waiting downstairs for you. Daddy and I will be down in a minute."

The little ball of energy twirls in her bright yellow dress that makes her eyes seem 4 shades bright and runs out of the room to find her crazy Aunt.

The omega turns to his alpha and takes his daughters place on the man’s lap. "What was all that?" He questions his mate.

Eren rests his hands on Levi's thighs and rubs soothing circles into the muscle there, he shrugs. "She's five, probably heard some recruits whispering about us in the hallway. Or she's just curious. You know Jean and Armin just had Jacob, they hardly ever fight and are constantly codling one another. She must think we're weird."

"They're the weird ones." Levi scoffs but his hands wind around Eren's neck and he scratches blunt fingernails against the hair at his nape. "Does she really think I'm mean to you?" Levi's eyes are clouded with unspoken sadness and it tugs painfully at Eren’s heartstrings.

"Hey hey, she's five, she doesn't understand yet. When we teach her about mates it'll all make sense and she'll smile at us." Eren nuzzles comfortingly at Levi's throat.

It works like a charm, just like it always had, and levi melts against his alpha without complaint. "I love you." Levi says softly, "alpha." He adds as an afterthought, with Eren nosing at his scent gland he feels the submissive omega stir happily inside.

Eren responded positively to the feelings the title rises, playfully growling and nipping at the sensitive skin of Levi's neck. "I love you, my precious omega."

The omega nearly rolls over with pleasure when the alpha whispers the words so lovingly and at the soft words he remembers why he ascended with stairs to eren's office in the first place. He smirks, one that's playful and wide, one reserved for his alpha when he's in a particularly good mood. "I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> Shit ending right?


End file.
